


Sick and Twisted Affair

by castielles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A NYC Nightclub, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Female Reader, Gabriel owns the club you're at, He's only briefly mentioned, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is in early twenties, Sketchy Nightclub Business, Smug Castiel (Supernatural), Sub Dean Winchester, Toppy Bastard Castiel, You and Dean discover you both have a daddy kink, along with Crowley and Michael, castiel/reader - Freeform, slight daddy kink, sub Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielles/pseuds/castielles
Summary: After a rough week of work, all you want to do is curl up in bed and relax. But your friends have other plans. When a stranger catches your eye at one of the hottest nightclubs in Manhattan, you begin to think you may get much more out of the night than you bargained for.





	Sick and Twisted Affair

You didn’t feel like going out tonight, you’d had a stressful week at work and if you were being honest, you’d much rather be in your room watching old episodes of your favorite show. But as usual, your friends were having none of that. You couldn’t help but smile as they passed you shots while you got ready in your apartment, bumping your classic pregame playlist as you fussed over your liquid eyeliner. The crew had decided on one of the classier clubs for tonight, so it was go big or go home; hence the epic struggle for the perfect wing.

You tried not to think about how much of your paycheck was going to be blown on mixed drinks in Manhattan. Who knew, hopefully your stellar makeup and perpetual sex hair would get you some free ones.

You and your crew soon left your Brooklyn apartment and spent the subway ride into Manhattan chatting with a bubbly energy. You found that your mood was turning for the better; being out with your squad tonight was the perfect opportunity to blow off some steam from the week. It had been long since you partied hard, so why not tonight? You had a day off tomorrow, after all.

Once you all eventually reached the club, you noticed a long line against the building of people waiting to get in. Your stomach dropped, there was no way you were getting in. Unfazed, your friend Emily sauntered up to the security guard, exchanged a few words, and gestured to you and your two other friends. The guard simply nodded and stepped aside, motioning for her and the rest of you to go through.

“How the hell do you do these things?” You asked Emily in disbelief once you fell back in line with her. You couldn’t help but giggle, your friend always knew how to pull the strings to get what she wanted.

“Like I’ve told you before,” she purred, smirking back at you, “I know people.”

You all walked down the stairs into the main part of the club, and you had to remind yourself not to gape at the scene below. It was like stepping into a real-life Lux, you couldn’t believe you would ever end up somewhere like this.

“Oh, I am so finding myself a sugar daddy tonight.” Your friend Rob breathed, looking at all the scrumptious men the club had to offer. Perks of going to the nicer places, it seemed.

“Big fucking mood.” You answered distantly, already taken by the thrum of the bass and hot bodies swaying. Not in a gross way, either. The air reeked of sexual energy, yet, somehow, in an almost classy way.

“Is Y/N actually on the prowl tonight?” Your friend Rachel asked incredulously. Emily chimed in with a little feisty cat noise, and you laughed and rolled your eyes.

“You know, a bitch might just get it tonight. Who knows?” You shrugged, eyes rolling through the crowd as you and your gang neared the bar, “What I do know is that I already need a drink.”

“I’ll open up a tab,” Emily announced, swiping out her card, “My guy here owes me some drinks, so more shots for us!”

“You’re unbelievable!” Rob shouted as Emily grabbed a bartender’s attention and ordered shots, exchanging her card for a few glasses.

“Cheers to being young, hot, and having functioning livers.” Emily said holding up a glass. The rest of you grabbed one and you all clinked your drinks and knocked them back like you were freshmen in college all over again.

“Let’s go dance!” Rob decided, and the four of you made your way to the dance floor, immediately blending in and busting out your best moves.

Of course, then Bang Bang started to play and your group went wild, forming some type of barely cohesive choreography to go along with it. You all laughed your asses off the whole time, all huge smiles and flying hair.

Once the song got closer to its end, a slower, sultrier song began to play and you knew it was time to get down to business. Rob led the way to the more sensual dancing and the rest of you followed suit, all swaying and grinding hips.

At one point you looked up, flipping your hair out of your face (which was beyond control at this point) and you felt a sharp pang at your chest as you immediately locked eyes with a man across the room. His stare was intense and dominating, he had a sharp jawline peppered with dark stubble and a head full of dark, mused sex hair that put yours to shame. Heat spread from your chest to your fingertips as his gaze didn’t shift, and you found yourself having to rip your eyes away to look back at your friends.

After a moment, Rachel picked up on your change of pace and with a raised brow said, “Target acquired?”

You gulped, darting your eyes back to the man, and noticed the man next to him, with lighter hair and a more substantial beard which framed a face that rivaled Greek statues. The darker haired once was leaning over close and whispering something to the lighter haired one, and the latter flicked his eyes over to you and leveled you with a curious stare. The two of them looked intimately close, they were obviously here together. But there was something about the way they both looked at you that made you doubt they were exclusively interested in each other. You once again broke your gaze and looked back to Rachel.

“Those two.” You breathed, “I call dibs on both.”

“If there weren’t so many other options here, I would not accept that double dibs,” Rob began, following where your gaze had been, “but tonight, we’re here to indulge.” He finished with a wicked grin.

“Get the hell over there.” Emily said, gently pushing you in the direction of your new pursuit.

You feigned confidence in your stride over to the bar, walking over to a less crowded part of the counter, pretending to muse over the options on the shelf.

Sure enough, your sly play had worked; you noticed two figures approach you from your peripheral.

“You come here often?” A low, rumbly voice asked to your right and you looked up to once again meet eyes with the darker haired man. You were almost startled by the intensity of his blue stare, almost forgetting to laugh at the unoriginal pickup line.

“Cas, dude, that one falls under both the categories of ‘lame’ and ‘unoriginal,’ I thought I’d taught you better.” The lighter haired man laughed as he leaned into the bar to Cas’ right side.

“I don’t understand, Dean, you’ve used that line plenty of times.” Cas shot back with convincing innocence, head tilting to the side. Dean’s expression became somewhat alarmed.

“Come on, man! You don’t just say stuff like that in front of chicks!” Dean lectured.

You observed the interaction unfold between the two, their clear rapport coming across as somewhat charming and silly, whether they meant it to or not. You couldn’t help but giggle at them, which got their attention back to you, sly little grins on their faces, like they’d successfully lured someone in. Briefly, you wondered if they could be murderers, or worse, pyramid schemers. You hoped neither of these were true.

“Sorry about my friend, here. He may look like a smooth talker and be devastatingly handsome, but he’s tragically awkward.” Dean said, ignoring the furrowing of his counterpart’s brows. “I’m Dean, this is my buddy Cas.” He said reaching out to shake your hand.

You shook his back, then Cas’, “Y/N.”

“Y/N, that’s a beautiful name.” Cas said with heartwarming honesty. He looked a bit out of place with his dark blue suit and loosened tie, but somehow, the look seemed fit for only him. 

“Thanks.” You said, grinning and blushing a bit.

“What brings ya here tonight? Celebrating anything?” Dean asked.

“Just life. I’m here with my friends.” You said, pointing over to your crew. Rob and Rachel were busting out some serious moves and Emily was swaying alongside a mystery man, and you laughed a bit at the whole image of them, smiling fondly.

Cas and Dean peered over to your friends, Dean laughing at whatever Rob was doing at the moment, while Cas turned his attention back to you, admiring the look you were giving your friends. You looked back at him and flushed when you noticed his gaze, less predatory than the first time you had met eyes, sweet, but still with an undertone of hunger. You took a deep breath.

“Are they expecting you back, or…” Dean trailed off.

“No,” You answered a bit too quickly, “We, ah, we figured we’d all…” You stopped yourself before you put your foot in your mouth.

“End up leaving with hookups?” Cas supplied bluntly, causing both you and Dean to raise your brows in surprise.

“Well…yeah.” You concluded lamely.

“Why don’t I order us some drinks?” Dean cut into the silence, and you breathed a sigh of relief. “What’s your poison?” He asked you.

Now we were talking. “Honestly, anything involving good whiskey.” You decided. After all, you didn’t order drinks often, usually opting to let others decide for you. It helped expand your liquor palette. 

“’Atta girl.” Dean praised with a low drawl, grinning and winking at you. Butterflies erupted in your stomach and heat settled low in your gut. Feeling a bit weak, you dragged yourself up on the barstool to your left while Dean ordered a round for the three of you.

Trying to maintain your composure, you asked, “What about you, Cas, you a member of the whiskey fan club?”

Cas pursed his lips. “Generally. I tend to enjoy anything strong enough.” He answered vaguely, finishing his statement off with a nerdy little grin. That was way too cute.

Cas crossed over to the stool to your left, leaving the one on your right for Dean to drop back down to. Both men sat close, and Dean’s thigh brushed your own. Neither of you moved.

Damn, you thought, these two were really going in for the kill!

You looked at the two men on either side of you. Upon closer inspection, they appeared significantly older than you, perhaps there was about ten to fifteen years of an age difference. Not that it bothered you, they were hotter than hell. You had gotten to the point in your life where you were fully confident in the way you looked, in the best shape of your life, so you weren’t concerned. You knew you were damn irresistible, albeit slightly nervous to be taking on two male model types.

Suddenly, there were drinks in front of you and you were thankful for the added liquid courage and somewhere to put your hands. 

Though, Cas didn’t seem to share the sentiment, if the feeling of fingers brushing your left thigh was anything to go by. You barely suppressed a shiver.

“So, are you in school here?” Dean asked, getting down to the essential questions.

“No,” You replied easily, “I moved here about seven months ago, finished undergrad a couple years back. I went to college upstate. I’m living and working in Brooklyn, now.”

“Brooklyn? Nice. Cas and I live around here actually, not too far. But that’s a topic for later.” Dean said with another wink, and you smiled and took a prolonged sip from your glass.

Around here? You wondered what kind of place they had and where they got the money for it. Though it wasn’t that surprising, the club seemed to be made especially for the young, hot, and rich. Your friends and you liked to think you all fit at least two of those categories.

“What do you guys do?” You asked out of curiosity. 

“We’re business associates with the guy who owns this club. We kind of help run a network with this one and a few others, often finding ourselves having to keep the peace. Crowley and Gabriel don’t exactly always get along, and don’t even get me started on Michael.” Dean explained, sharing knowing looks with Cas, who rolled his eyes at the mention of Michael’s name.

You weren’t familiar with the names of high-end clubs like these, much less the names of the no doubt millionaires that owned them. You tried to mask your surprise and nodded along like you knew what he was talking about. If you scored with these guys, you thought selfishly, there would no doubt be plentiful rewards. Even if they weren’t rich, these two looked like a once-in-a-lifetime catch, and you silently prayed you wouldn’t screw up this possibility for a good lay. Your mind pushed away any doubts you had about getting involved with some sketchy nightclub business. There was something protective about the energy the two men gave off, and you trusted your easy sense of that.

“It’s been fairly peaceful lately,” Cas began as if he sensed your doubts, “They’ve all been more focused on…more personal endeavors, so to speak.”

“That’s good, hopefully nothing too troublesome.” You laughed.

“Only if you consider indulging excessively in the pleasures of the flesh troublesome.” Cas said, a hint of something else in his voice. His hand brushed over your thigh and settled on it, and you pressed your knee into him slightly in approval. The two of you smiled at each other, Cas looking for something in your expression.

“Wait, I understand Gabe and Crowley, but Michael too?” Dean asked, breaking the haze that clouded your rational thoughts as well as Cas’ searching gaze.

“He often tells me way too much, loves to hear himself talk.” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry you had to put up with that.” Dean said with slight disgust, “Enough about us, though,” He continued, taking a swig from his glass, “What were you hoping to get out of this fine establishment?” Dean finished, feeling no need to beat around the bush any longer.

Wanting to avoid giving a weird answer, and at a sudden loss of patience, you simply said, “You guys wanna get out of here?”

Dean and Cas grinned, and Dean knocked back the rest of his drink. You gaped a bit, shocked at your forwardness, but Dean and Cas seemed to be on the same page. The three of you stood up to leave, and you searched the room, meeting eyes with Emily. You nodded your head to Dean and Cas and pointed to the exit, and she smirked and gave you a thumbs up. On your way out, you looked back at the bar, noticing your nearly empty glass and the fact that Cas hadn’t even touched his drink. Cas led you out with a hand at the small of your back, and you shivered in anticipation as Dean led the way to their apartment.

_________________

As soon as the apartment door clicked shut, lock slid into place with Cas’ fingers, Dean had you up against the wall, kissing you fervently and pushing your leather jacket off over your shoulders. It fell to the floor, and Cas knelt down to pick it up and hang it next to a beige trench on the rack nearby. Somehow you just knew it belonged to Cas. When Cas approached the two of you, Dean spun you around by your hips, moving to kiss your jawline as Cas leaned down to kiss you gently, running a hand through your hair. You basked in the feeling of the two strong but gentle forces surrounding you, and damn, were they good kissers.

Dean’s arms circled your waist from behind as he pressed kisses into your neck, occasionally nipping and licking at the bared skin, drawing small sighs from you. He pressed against your back, trailing his hands up to cup your breasts over your shirt and squeeze. Cas broke away and walked over to a nearby chair and sat down, facing you and Dean. He looked at Dean’s hands over you, then fixed his gaze on you, his eyes demanding attention. You stared right back through hooded eyes.

“Come over here and sit on daddy’s lap.” Cas growled as he leaned back, spread his legs, and patted a thick thigh. Your knees nearly buckled at the command, and even Dean let out a low groan against your neck at the words. You couldn’t believe it; this was the hottest fucking night of your life. Also, since when did you have a daddy kink? Surely not until now.

Giving up on coherent thought, you broke away from Dean and walked over to Cas, seating yourself on him, straddling his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck. You brought your lips down onto his and he grabbed your ass, palming it and digging his fingers into the flesh, causing you to gasp into his mouth. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth, and you let him lead the kiss as he turned it rough with a nearly bruising force and occasional bites. 

“Fuck, you two look so hot right now.” Dean said from a few steps away, palming himself through his jeans.

“Dean, get over here and help me undress her.” Cas grit out between kisses, and you shuddered at the anticipation of having both of their hands on your skin.

“With pleasure.” Dean breathed and stepped over behind you, reaching down to run his hands up along your sides beneath your shirt, dragging it up with the movement. You lifted your arms to help him rid you of the item of clothing. Next, Dean unclasped the back of your bra, and you moved your arms to let him drag the straps down and off your arms, exposing your breasts to the cool air. 

As soon as they were freed, Cas leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, licking and gently biting at it, while he took one hand off your ass to grab and knead the other breast. You barely registered Dean kissing down your spine as you gasped and moaned at Cas’ ministrations. 

You yelped as Cas returned his hand to your ass, gave you one good slap, and stood up, holding you. You wrapped your arms and legs around him tightly as he began walking toward the bedroom, Dean following not far behind. You grinned lazily at him and he leaned over to peck you on the lips from where you rested your chin on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas laid you down gently onto the king sized bed, crawling up and over you to continue his conquest of your mouth, grinding his hips down and still with your legs wrapped around him, you ground your hips up to meet his. He pulled back and you whined at the loss, watching him as he sat up and leaned back on his legs, then you noticed a now shirtless Dean crawl onto the bed above you. You pushed yourself up on your elbows and Dean slid in beneath you so that you leaned back and rested your head on his chest, his legs on either side of your torso. Cas grinned at Dean, and leaned forward to kiss him languidly above your head. Your stomach tightened at the wet sounds of their kiss above you, and you leaned back to watch the show, enjoying every second of it. 

Cas eventually broke away, leaning back down to leave a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down your body. His large hands dragged down your soft skin, lighting a fire wherever they went, until they reached your belt, then got to work undoing that, the button of your black jeans, and the zipper. He shifted back and pulled down your pants, making sure to drag his fingertips along your legs until he got the pants completely off and threw them to the floor. He crawled back up you, kissing the top hem of your panties, and you sucked a quick breath in.

“Is this okay?” Cas asked, flicking his lust-blown blues up to you in question.

“Yes—please—” Was all you could get out before he yanked down your underwear and began devouring you with his mouth. It was so incredibly filthy, the way he shoved his face into your folds, licking up every inch of you, thrusting his tongue deeper, his nose digging into your clit. You gasped and moaned, releasing a string of curse words as your toes curled and you fought to keep your legs open. 

“Filthy little mouth.” Dean said and reached around and turned your head to kiss you deeply, swallowing up every noise that Cas drew out of you. You felt completely and utterly helpless, and you loved it. 

“You taste so good, Y/N. So sweet for daddy.” Cas praised, flicking his tongue over your clit. 

There it was again, that rush of arousal from his words. You gripped the sheets, knuckles nearly going white, and Dean helped anchor you by sliding his arms over yours, holding your hands down onto the mattress. 

“Will you be a good girl and open up for my fingers?” Cas asked, and you took one look at his big hands on the inside of your thighs and nodded, all too eager to be filled.

Cas pushed one finger into you slowly, but you were already so wet that he slid in without any resistance. He quickly added a second and worked on stretching you, doing a ‘come hither’ motion inside you that nearly made you scream. You arched back into Dean, feeling his hardness pressing into your back, and he lowered his head to bite down into your shoulder.

Cas went back to work with his tongue while pumping his fingers in and out of you.

“So good. So wet for me.” Cas hummed against you, sending electric shocks up your spine. You didn’t know how much more of this you could take before you came.

When Cas added a third finger and Dean reached up to play with your boobs, you’d had enough.

“Please, Cas, I need you inside me.” You moaned out, flushing at your own words and neediness. 

“Hm? What was that, sweetie?” Cas pretended not to hear, leveling you with the sexiest smirk you’d ever seen.

You grit your teeth when you realized he wanted to hear you beg.

“Please, god—daddy, I want you to fuck me. Please. Want you inside me.” You wailed desperately, and you felt Dean grin into your shoulder. 

Cas lifted a brow and grinned. “Only because you’ve been so good for me, Y/N.”

Your stomach flipped at the way he purred out your name, and you watched as he sat back and got his dick out, giving it a few strokes while looking at you and Dean. You looked down and holy shit, was he big. This might hurt a little but with how turned on you were, but it surely wouldn’t be an issue for long. Besides, these two certainly had experience.

Cas gripped your hips and tugged you down the bed so that your thighs rested over his, your legs circled around his waist. The move conveniently put your face at crotch-level with Dean, but the man behind you made no move to undo his pants, yet.

You took a steadying breath in when Cas lined up with your entrance, feeling the slightest bit of nerves from the anticipation. When Cas began to push in, he leaned down over you and kissed you tenderly, almost a complete distraction from the burning stretch you felt as he bottomed out. You moaned into his mouth, and he licked through yours like he wanted to swallow up every noise you’d make.

Cas let you adjust for a few moments, rocking and grinding into you with tiny movements which you couldn’t help but meet with your own grinds. The feeling of heat and fullness was incredible, and you needed him to start moving more.

“You feel so good, baby. So hot and tight. Would you like me to start fast or slow?” Cas asked you sweetly, and your face must have been permanently red at this point.

“Fast,” You blurted out, “Go fast, please.”

“Such good manners. I’ll have to reward you for that.” Cas said before he pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in, quickly forming a brutal pace that drove you into Dean and the mattress.

You threw your head back and covered your mouth, biting down into your hand to keep in the screams you so desperately wanted to let out. No other partner had made you want to be this loud during sex, and you were a shocked at every noise that forced its way out of you. Cas’ pace never faltered; you would never have guessed he had this in him based on your initial interactions with him at the bar, but damn, was this man made to top.

“That won’t do,” Cas grunted out as he pounded mercilessly into you, “Dean, hold her hands down so she can’t cover her mouth.”

Dean followed through with the request without question, pinning your wrists onto the mattress below.

“Let it out, baby.” Dean whispered into your ear while you bit the inside of your cheek, and you breathed out harshly through a long moan, no longer holding yourself back.

You were getting close, and Cas must have felt it, because he slowed down to drawn-out, slow thrusts that he ground deep when he was all the way in. You could’ve cried, then. It felt so good and you wanted it to last forever. 

“Ahhh, fuck!” You shouted out, nearly delirious from the slow pleasure. 

Cas chuckled, and Dean leaned down to kiss your forehead. You were completely powerless to these two, and you didn’t mind one bit.

“Dean, you poor boy, you must feel so neglected.” Cas said sweetly to Dean as he put his hands on either side of your head, leaning forward and putting his weight on his arms as he ground down hard. You cried out at the friction. Dean met the eyes of his lover when Cas brought his face closer, and he licked his lips.

“I’m just enjoying the show.” Dean drawled out with confidence, though there was a little desperation and hope in his voice.

“Take off your pants and underwear.” Cas growled, and Dean moved off the bed and pulled his pants down with an unexpected eagerness. The whole power dynamic was clear now; the three of you knew who was running the show. There was something extremely erotic about how Cas kept his suit on while you and Dean were completely naked.

“I’m gonna show you a little trick,” Cas began, smirking devilishly at you, then motioned for Dean to lie down next to you, a bit further up on the bed. Once Dean was set, Cas leaned down and took Dean’s aching cock into his mouth, swallowing him down immaculately while Dean let out a hiss at the much needed contact. You turned your head and watched with wonder as Cas went to town on Dean while keeping you full with small, slightly quicker thrusts. His multitasking game was incredible, you thought, thanking whatever higher power was responsible for getting you into bed with an actual sex god. Dean’s fingers threaded through Cas’ hair, messing it up more than it already was.

“Fuck, Cas, I can’t wait much longer.” Dean grit out, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You’ve been so good and patient for me baby, just wait a bit longer.” Cas said before licking a long stripe up the underside of Dean’s cock.

With that, Cas sped up his strokes, returning to a much quicker and harder pace and you saw stars as your first orgasm of the night overtook you. Cas grunted as you tightened around him, finishing you off with a few more slow strokes before slowly pulling out, shifting to the left, and pulling Dean down to him by the backs of his thighs. Cas was still rock hard, and you mentally saluted his stamina as you came down from your mind-blowing high.

Dean spread his legs open for Cas, and Cas reached down to, oh my god, to pull out a freaking plug from Dean's ass! Dean whined at the loss and pushed his hips toward Cas, who immediately entered him and pounded into him with an impossibly harder force than he’d used with you. Dean had been planning on getting fucked tonight, or maybe Cas had asked him to be a good boy and keep it in for him, like this was all his plan. You watched them, your bones feeling like jelly, yet you still had it in you to keep going. Dean made little noises at every thrust Cas drove into him, and when he tried to touch himself, Cas swatted his hand away and pulled out to change position. 

Cas got down on the bed to Dean’s right, rolling him to his side and sliding back into him from behind. Cas propped himself up on one arm and met eyes with you over Dean’s shoulder, giving you an expectant look. For a moment you were distracted by the flex of his biceps through his jacket, but then you watched his eyes flick from you to Dean, then back, and you understood his silent command. You rolled over and flattened your back against Dean’s front, and he wrapped one arm around your waist, having caught on to the idea, and pushed himself slowly into you from behind.

You sighed happily at the new intrusion, the entrance much smoother this time. Not that Dean was noticeably smaller than Cas, but Cas had loosened you up pretty good and you were dripping from your first orgasm. 

You rocked back and met Dean’s shallow thrusts, the man mostly working off of what Cas was giving him. You looked over your shoulder at the filthy image the three of you made and groaned in appreciation, and Cas peered over to you with a smug look. That toppy bastard was too fucking hot. 

Dean panted into your ear and slid his hand down from your hip to rub over your clit mercilessly. A loud moan escaped you and you bit your lip hard enough to draw blood. The three of you worked hard toward your orgasms, and Dean was the first to get there, pulling out and coming all over your ass and lower back. You quickly followed, gasping at your second orgasm as Dean furiously rubbed you through it with you bucking into his hand. Finally, Cas came with a shout, emptying himself into Dean, who groaned at the feeling of being filled by his lover. 

You rolled over on your stomach, resting your head against a pillow as you watched Dean come down from his high while Cas peppered his neck with kisses. Cas pushed Dean onto his back right next to you and kissed him lazily, and Dean reached over to snake an arm around you and pull you into his side. When Cas pulled away from Dean, the lighter-haired man leaned down to pull you into a sweet and sloppy kiss, and Cas rested his head on Dean’s chest. 

Dean’s stubble felt deliciously scratchy on your oversensitive and flushed skin, and you smiled into the kiss when you felt Cas grab your hand and lace his fingers with yours.

Dean finally pulled away gently and grinned down at you, and you smiled back, looking over at Cas whose look had grown impossibly smugger. 

After a few moments of content silence, a thought visibly passed through Dean’s head, and he furrowed his brows, turning to look down at Cas.

“So you have a daddy kink, now?” He asked in disbelief.

Cas didn’t even blink. 

“You didn’t seem to have an issue with it.” Cas grumbled in his sexed-out, low rumble.

Dean just let out a defeated sigh and shook his head fondly. 

“You got anywhere to be tomorrow?” Dean asked you, ruffling your hair a bit.

“Nope.” You answered, popping the ‘p.’

“Good, I have plans for us in the morning.” Cas said, reaching over and kneading your bare ass.

You and Dean just met eyes excitedly and groaned in anticipation.

You felt a wave of tiredness hit you like a train, and you closed your eyes, humming contentedly. Cas reached down and pulled a blanket over the three of you, and you all cuddled in for a restful few hours of recovery before the…events that tomorrow morning would bring.


End file.
